Farewell
by MielxFoxie
Summary: This is pretty much a segway to explain my take on Korra leaving for the Fire Nation after dealing with the Equalists. Her personality is much more suited for the Fire Nation I believe. Anyway, I wrote this little piece to explain emotions and feelings for Korra's departure. Heavy on Makorra but there's mild Borra and Korrasami. Rated M for themes and a couple of baddie words.


**Author: **firenation-Korra (on Tumblr.. That's me!)**  
Rating:** T+ (Mild language, angst)**  
****Characters:** Korra ft. cast (Makorra shipping, mild Borra Korrasami)**  
****Intro**:_ I'm no longer needed and it's time to move along._  
**Notes**: While I'm starting up this RP/ask blog on Tumblr, I figured I'd give some insight to my inspiration for making Korra leave for the Fire Nation. I hope this explains some things.

"I'm no longer needed, and it's time to move along.."

Korra was trying her best to explain things to the three airbender children without seeming too dark or dismal. Meelo didn't appear too concerned, though his smiling facial expression changed when Ikki began to shed tears freely. Looking at the three like steps, Korra's blue eyes finally settled on Jinora, who had a mature, knowing expression, though it was quite blank as well. "Do what you must. You _are_ the Avatar after all." She responded idly, her younger brother and sister clinging onto their older sibling.

It was a saddening sight, the young woman had to turn away before standing back to her two feet. Ironically enough, the kids were probably the easiest to say goodbye to. Next came Pema, Tenzin, and Lin Beifong. All three adults had looks of concern and disbelief. Korra glanced upwards at them, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey. What's with those faces?" She chuckled lightly, the obviously fake laugh quickly fading into a sigh. "Look. Trust me on this, Just like when I came here to Republic City, I have this feeling that I need to go." Korra explained.

Beifong was the first to speak, walking towards her before past her, turning around to face the other two adults. "She's pretty much a grown up now anyway, and if she's as _stubborn_ as me, she's going to just go anyway. You might as well let her leave on a high note." The older woman responded in her usual quick-paced yet simple tone. Pema looked at her husband, her stomach flatter than before from having her baby not too long ago. Aang's son sighed, his middle finger and thumb pulling on his dark beard hairs. "I suppose it's alright. As the Avatar, it'll be good to gain different experiences from all walks of life." He mused before letting out another sigh. "But do you absolutely have to go now? Can't this wait? You can airbend now, but I wouldn't necessarily say you've mast—"

"Tenzin. I know, I know. You're worried. I appreciate it. You've been like a second father to me. It means a lot.." Korra replied, her lips curved in a sincere smile. Stepping forward, she gave him a big polar bear dog hug, picking him up before lightly resting him on the ground. "I'll miss ya,_ Teach_." She smirked, knowing the nickname would cause the airbender's bald head to glow red with embarrassed frustration.

Giving the trio a firm nod, she sighed heavily, now walking over to her friends. "Where's Mako?" Korra asked, noticing that he was absent. To this, Asami looked away, and Bolin whistled innocently. "He refused to come." The other girl admitted, biting her lower lip before smiling faintly. By now, she had gotten over the heartbreaking love triangle from months passed. They had broken up, mutually, and were even friends once again. Asami knew where her ex's feelings were, and she was okay with that, even though it took a while for her to come to terms with the other two about it. "You know.." She continued, "If I had to lose out to a rival of _love_. I'm glad that it was you."

Korra's eyes were wide a moment basically staring and the beautiful younger girl, before closing in an ear-to-ear smile. Asami was literally the only female friend she had her age. "That.. means so much to me. It really does." Korra said, her eyes shimmering as if tears would come. However, they didn't, not yet anyway. Turning to Boiln though, she saw the masculine, stallion of a boy crumple into a weeping mess. This time, it was Korra in the polar bear hug, her legs dangling freely. It seemed that he'd never let her go. "Korra noooo! Who's going to be on the fire ferrets next season? They'll be done with repairs by then. And-and who's going to beat me in burping contests? Who's going to treat me to all the noodles I can eat? Who, Korra who?" The younger male exclaimed. "Bo-lin.. It's okay.." Korra choked out, barely able to breathe. Asami lightly touched the earthbender's arm, and he understood, letting his friend down gently.

"It's just.. Everyone's going to miss you. I want it to be like old times.." Bolin confessed, bending a piece of rock to kick it softly. "Aww. These things happen.. I have a job that's bigger than all of us, even bigger than myself." Korra replied. "Next time I see you, we can go out. My treat. All the water tribe grub you can eat." She smiled warmly, her team mate looking upwards with a sniffle. "You really mean it Korra? _When_? When will you be back?" To this Korra continued to smile, though it faded a bit. "I'll be back when you need me the most." She concluded, giving him a firm pat of the shoulder. Bolin, Asami, and Korra engaged in a group hug, with Pabu curling around the Avatar's shoulders before crawling over to Bolin. "See you around, Pabu." Korra smiled, the fire ferret tilting its head with a saddened and confused noise following.

The sun was starting to set. There would only be a little bit of time before the ship set sail. Korra gave everyone her final goodbyes. There was just one thing left to do. She knew that she didn't want to, but she had to. There was no way she could allow herself to leave without seeing him. He could have been in a number of places. Maybe he was in the park near the fountain where they had fell asleep together. Maybe he was somewhere downtown, where he had told her she could wear his scarf to conceal her identity from the Equalists. No, there was only one place where he could be. She didn't need her Avatar intuition to tell her that, just her_ female_ one. Using Naga to get her there quickly, she arrived at the probending gym and arena. The costruction workers had left for the day, so it was no problem for Korra to sneak in under the caution tape. Walking around, she saw the large hole from the explosion. The entire place still smelled like ash and soot.

Walking around, she saw the locker room where she had met with both brothers many times before a game. Even now she could hear their voices, lifting her up before they went out to greet the crowd. Korra continued walking to the gym, the same place where she trained to her heart's content without the added pressure of being the Avatar. Korra kept walking, up and up until she was in the attic. The place was pretty unstable now, but she had her earthbending to help her if need be. Actually, now that she looked around, it looked so bare. The last time she was here, they were surrounded by boxes, packing up. Korra walked on around the corner until she saw a tuft of raven black hair, standing out in the octagon shaped window. Just staring at his back made her heart pound in her chest. The air had became thicker, but she continued to walk forward. Surely he had heard her by now, but he didn't turn around. Step by step, Korra got closer to him, and eventually she was arm's length away. She reached out to him but was stopped by a harsh command.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me." Mako hissed.

Korra's arm started to recoil, but it soon regained its confidence, shakily placing itself his shoulder. Her mocha fingers sank into the crimson fabric of his scarf, but even then she could feel the heat of his skin steaming from underneath his jacket. "Mako.." She spoke softly. "No… Why did you have to come looking for me? Why in the hell would you do that?" He retorted, his bodily practically shaking as he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious, Mako? I—"

"NO! Don't you dare say it, because if you did, you wouldn't leave me, and now that you've actually found me, I have the face the reality that you're leaving us.. that you're leaving _me_." He stood up suddenly, letting her hand drop from its place on his shoulder. "To be honest, I know everyone needs the Avatar.. but I need her too. And quite frankly, I really don't feel like sharing sometimes." He admitted, his right arm firmly gripping the window sill. Korra was unable to speak. She was scared that if she tried to open her mouth, only some sort of guttural noise would come from her lips. She had hurt so many people since she arrived in Republic City, including herself. True, she might be running from her problems as well. However, right now, all she could think about was Mako.

"Mako please. Let me _explain_." She pleaded, taking a small step forwards. It was then that Mako let out the yell she was so afraid that she'd do. His voice was like a roar, all of his emotions pour out into that one single sound, though no tears came down his face, all of his passion was poured into that single moment. She felt the firebender's pain, and her heart dropped. Korra embraced him from behind, her cheek pressed against his muscled back. "I know.. I hate it to. I hate it so much.." She began to cry, probably because of their bodies fully touching. For a moment they were like this, with Korra sobbing and Mako panting heavily with a face twisted in agony. He eventually turned to face her, his masculine arms pulling her petite yet stronger frame into his. "Korra.. take me with you." He begged. The Avatar shook her head against his chest. "That'd be selfish. I can't take you away from Bolin and Asami. You're their protector." At this unavoidable realization, Mako's hands pressed into the thin blue fabric of Korra's top. "I know.." He practically whispered. "Please don't forget me.." Korra's blue eyes opened wide, looking up at him as if he was about to get a punch against the jawline. "Don't you ever think I'll forget you, any of you. When everything's settled.. I'll come back. Just you wait." The female promised before stopping with a small gasp. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him to wait for her.

Now that was selfish, but the words came out, and before she could take them back, the firebender dipped his head down to kiss her. His hands on the back of her head, her ponytail interlaced with his fingers, his tongue quickly seeking out her own. All Korra could do was kiss him back, her hands limp at her sides, her body weak mainly in the knees. When the kiss was broken, both people sighed heavily, their foreheads against another. "I love you so much.." Mako quickly said the phrase, the phrase he had told her not to utter. He didn't need to hear it, he knew it very well, but he also knew that she didn't know if it was mutual. The two kissed again, a bit longer and more calculated this time. "I love you too, Mako.." She smiled sadly.

Korra could see passed him out of the window that the sun had almost hid itself to end the evening and start the night. It was time for the ship to set sail. She stepped backwards, her hand against his cheek before she turned away." Korra now began to run, but her hand was quickly grabbed. "_Korra.._!" Mako's eyes were begging and pleading for a better solution, it was an expression that she had only seen once when Amon's hand had hold of her skull. Korra's fingers interlocked with his before slipping away. The Avatar ran, and she didn't look back. She was quickly reunited with Naga, and without command, her faithful pet took off down the street and towards the pier. This was the end of a chapter, a season, and only the Spirits knew of the sequel.

[Well. There you have it. This is my first public fanfic. I hope it was okay. Even if it wasn't, I enjoyed typing it lol. If you like my writing style alright enough, feel free to send me a request. I'm more experienced in NSFW material so feel free to ask for smut as well lol.]


End file.
